ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Garmadon/Transcript
Nya: Zane? Are you okay? Kai: Nya, what's going on out there? Zane: Attack. Destroy. Attack. Destroy. Attack. Destroy. Attack. Destroy. Nya: (Simultaneously) Zane, what are you doing? Kai: He's being controlled. Jay: You can't stop Zane's body. Only he can do that. Zane, you can beat this. Kai: Deep down, you know you wouldn't hurt Nya. No corruption can change who you are. You were built to protect your friends. Zane: (He turns back to normal.) Yes. Nya and I are friends. (Sighs.) I'm sorry, Nya. I don't know what came over me. Nya: I do. This virus is corrupting your systems and trying to take over your body. We need to solve this puzzle and shut it down now. I have enough reserve power to get everyone out of Zane's head, or put Cole back in, but not both. What's it gonna be, fellas? Jay: Uh, before anyone answers, you should know the next puzzle is about Garmadon. Garmadon! Cole: I think you know my answer. (He gets put into Zane's head.) What did I miss? Kai: Here, I can show you exactly what happened. Wait. Nya, what was that? Nya: It looks like the corruption breached Zane's data-visual center. Cole: Meaning we might not be able to control what we see for much longer. Kai: Luckily, we only have two more sides left on the Ninjigma. Jay: So is this puzzle about Garmadon the good guy... Past Wu: Feels like old times, doesn't it? Past Garmadon: Yes. It feels good. Jay: ...or is this about Garmadon the bad guy? Past Garmadon: Garmadon is back, baby! Garmadon is back! Zane: Both, I think. The purple circle represents Lord Garmadon, our enemy, and the white circle represents our master, that is to say, good Garmadon. Jay: That's a little on the nose. So two circles, two Garmadons. Kai: All these icons must apply to Garmadon's life in some way. Jay: Look. It's a little Wu. Past Wu: It is done, brother Garmadon. Past Garmadon: Indeed, Wu. Past Wu: Today, Ninjago is finally at peace. Kai: Maybe we have to choose what made Master Garmadon different from Lord Garmadon. Master Wu always said we are defined by what we value, not valued for how we are defined. Cole: Well, nothing says Lord Garmadon like the Mega Weapon. Let me move it here. Past Garmadon: Now to destroy the Ninja...once and for all! Kai: It was Lord Garmadon's pursuit of the Four Golden Weapons that forced Master Wu to trap his brother in Underworld. Past Garmadon: Don't you see? Here, I feel at home. Back in Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all four Spinjitzu Weapons. But here, dark magic has made me stronger. And what was once impossible is now possible. Past Wu: You came here only to possess the Weapons of Spinjitzu? Past Garmadon: Yes, brother, and I refuse to allow you or your petty Ninja to stop me! Jay: What about Master Wu for good Garmadon? I got this one. Kai: Both were sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. They trained together and remained allies through the first Serpentine War. Jay: Why is there a snake icon? Who values snakes? Cole: Garmadon only turned evil because he was bitten by the Great Devourer as a kid. I'd call that a defining moment. Past Wu: When my father found him, he was very ill. A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked. Past Garmadon: Leave it. Leave me alone. I don't need you. I hate you. It's all Wu's fault. Past Wu: It is the snake that took my brother away from me. Nya: It took years, but the venom eventually turned Garmadon into the monster who tried to conquer Ninjago more than once. Kai: Somehow during that transition, Garmadon met and married Misako. Past Chen: Apparently your pathetic brother feels the same about that girl you admire. Past Garmadon: Misako. Past Chen: His words are so heartfelt. They could sway how she feels about one of you. Past Garmadon: I didn't write this. I shouldn't be reading it. Past Chen: Didn't you? It could be your name on it. Certainly you feel the same. Kai: Even after everything he did as Lord Garmadon, Misako still loved him. Past Misako: There's something wrong. Why aren't you telling me? Past Garmadon: We're on the threshold of war and I'm a man-snake. Take your pick. Kai: Uh, Zane? Zane. Zane: I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Cole: Nya, you'll tell us if Zane turns evil again, right? Nya: I wish Zane turning evil was the only thing I had to worry about right now. Jay: So we all agreed. The white circle goes over the heart. Cole: Hold on. Lord Garmadon loved Lloyd. He came back from the Dark Realm just to save him. Kai: Save Lloyd and annoy us. Past Kai: Aah! Sensei, behind you! Past Wu: Enough! Past Ninja: Yes, Sensei. Past Wu: From here on out, you will obey me and you will respect my brother. Past Ninja: Yes, Sensei. Jay: Ugh. Four Armadon was the worst roommate ever. Hmm, how come there isn't an icon with four arms? Zane: One is not defined by the number of body parts he has. Jay: Then how did No-Eyed Pete get his name, huh? Past Parrot: No, the other left. Kai: If there was one thing Lord Garmadon loved above all else, it was power. He journeyed to the Dark Island and allied with the Overlord and his Stone Army. Zane: I believe that's is what the two hands represent. A handshake is the universal symbol for allies. But I have no record of Garmadon having any allies. Jay: What? You really are missing some memories. Cole: Yeah, between the Skulkin Army and the Serpentine Tribes, it was hard to keep track of which team Garmadon was on. Jay: It wasn't hard to tell which team he was playing for when he was working with the Overlord. Kai: After Lloyd defeated the evil inside his father...Master Garmadon hoped to make up for his past and became our Sensei. In the end, his greatest ally was us. Past Garmadon: Ah, my son. So glad you could join us. Past Lloyd: Hey, it's been a while, Father. Past Jay: Check out the new Sensei. Looking sharp. Past Garmadon: Silence! Past Jay: Ow! Past Garmadon: Close your mouth and open your ears. Tonight's lesson is the Art of the Silent Fist. To fight without fighting. May I have a volunteer? Past Lloyd: How about me? Past Nya: The Ultimate Battle: Round Two! Past Garmadon: Attack me. But please, no powers. I happen to like my monastery. You see, the key is balance. Let your opponent fight himself. Cole: He taught is to fight without fighting. He even got Lloyd to stop relying on the Golden Power that Garmadon had wanted for so long. Past Garmadon: Let the enemy tire himself. Past Lloyd: Argh! Huh? Past Ninja: Oh! Past Garmadon: Pupils, I give you the most powerful Ninja in all the land, the Golden Ninja. Jay: I don't see an icon for redemption on here. Any fun facts about Garmadon you'd like to share, Nya? Nya: Garmadon was never truly evil or truly good. That's why the puzzle is so hard. There were always elements of both—Lord or Master. Kai: Jay might be on to something. Nya: What did Jay say that was so brilliant? Kai: Redemption. Maybe the snake is showing us Master Garmadon's sacrifice to defeat Chen's Anacondrai Warriors. Past Misako: No one comes back from the Cursed Realm. Past Garmadon: If we do nothing, we lose Ninjago. Tell Lloyd I'm sorry. Past Lloyd: You can tell me yourself. If anyone should be sending you off, it's me. "Kenji, severus, neeboro." Past Garmadon: I yearn to make the world in my image. I never realized I already had, in you. Jay: So, the snake icon is either the Great Devourer, or the Serpentine Army, or the Anacondrai Warriors. The Ninjigma could have been a little clearer about what these pictures mean. Hmm. The heart could mean love for Misako, or for evil Garmadon, it could mean love for power. I got this. Nya: Zane. Let's not try that again. Jay: At least we can assume that the Green Ninja icon means the Green Ninja. Kai: That's it. The puzzle isn't about what made Lord Garmadon and Master Garmadon different. The answer is what made them the same. Cole: Good or bad, Garmadon loved Lloyd and wanted him to be the man that he himself could never be. Past Garmadon: Whatever happens to me, wherever I am, I will always be with you. There comes a time when every boy must become a man. What sort of man, is up to him. Kai: The answer's got to be the Green Ninja. (They solve it.) Jay: Wait. Now the next puzzle is about the Green Ninja! Kai: Which we have to solve without him. Nya: Where are you, Lloyd? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes